


Look at me

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Sasuke is back in the village, being taken care of several others. But he hasn't seen Naruto in weeks and when he does, the blonde doesn't even want to look at him. Why doesn't he want to look?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading this from fanfiction. This was my first SasuNaru story ever written.

The war was over, but for Sasuke this wasn't the case. This war would never be over for him, he was sure of that. His gaze was lifted upwards, watching how the rain fell from the sky and hit him in his face. He blinked every time a drop fell on his face, a shocked feeling running through his body. He used to see the drops and predict when they would land, but he didn't have that ability anymore. Now the drops would just shock him.

'Sasuke, it's time to go inside. The rain will get worse soon,' Sakura spoke. She pulled a little on the chain that was around his waist and he couldn't do anything but give in to it. Normally they wouldn't have Sakura looking after him all by herself, but it was not like Sasuke could do anything anymore. His eyes were now forever black and never would he make the clouds thunder again. They had sealed away his chakra, thinking it was the only way to calm him down. In some sense they were right. Sasuke didn't have the means to fight anymore. He felt very empty without his strength and hatred was slowly ebbing away as well. What was the point in hating anymore? There was none and he had grown so tired because of it.

Sakura lead him through the streets, the rain indeed getting worse. She was going to take him to the next person who was looking after him. He actually had no idea who this was. They didn't tell him, because they were afraid Sasuke would make an escape plan before they got there. It had been a lot of different people already, except Naruto and it was something he had found strange. Wasn't the blonde the one who had been coming after him, wanting to safe him, bring him back to this damn village? Whenever Sasuke thought about it, he got so mad, he felt betrayed. The only reason he really was here was because of Naruto. He wanted to see in Naruto's eyes how the blonde felt now that his so called best friend was back. He wanted to know what those eyes would say.

They had reached a house Sasuke didn't know. It seemed nice enough, not really interesting. Not that Sasuke cared anyway. He could feel Sakura's eyes burning on him and he looked back at her from the corner of his eye. She saw this as an excuse to talk. He didn't want to hear her talk. 'I wish you would let us know what you're thinking,' she said softly. She knew Sasuke wouldn't answer, so just brought her hand up to knock on the door.

'Can I look after him tonight?' a sudden voice spoke up. Sasuke's eyes shot to the side, seeing Naruto for the first time in weeks. It felt so surreal, as if Naruto had not been here before, but suddenly came to visit Konoha.

Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke, blocking his view from Naruto. He felt a growl bubbling up but kept it in. Why did he even want to respond like that? Because he wanted to see Naruto. He wanted to see Naruto's eyes, telling him how he felt. 'Are you sure?' Sakura asked and without hearing a response his chain was given to Naruto. Sakura stepped out of the way and Sasuke tried looking into Naruto's eyes, but the blonde wouldn't look back at him. Was he avoiding him?

'Thank you, Sakura-chan. I'll make sure he eats well,' Naruto said before pulling Sasuke along on the chain. Sakura never answered him, but she was worried about this. Why would Naruto suddenly want to look after Sasuke after refusing all this time? Quickly she still knocked on the door, Rock Lee opening it and she started explaining everything to him. Soon the whole town would know that Naruto had decided to take care of Sasuke.

Sasuke took a few quick paces so he could walk right next to Naruto. He still tried to capture Naruto's gaze, but the blonde's eyes were focused forward, leading them to his apartment. Sasuke noticed how they fell into pace and how their hands moved towards each other. It felt strange to see Naruto again, especially on some sort of good terms. He felt like reaching out for the tanned hand, holding it tightly, squeezing all the answers out of Naruto. If it only were so simple.

They turned a few corners and with every corner, Sasuke tried harder to make Naruto look him in the eye, but the blonde always found a way to avoid him. Why? Why won't he look at Sasuke? Sasuke needed to know what Naruto thought of him being back here. Where they would stand and how they would continue this life. Somewhere Sasuke thought Naruto still saw them as best friends, but this wasn't how best friends treated each other.

Naruto led Sasuke up the stairs, towards his apartment door. Loosely he hang the chain over his shoulder. Sasuke watched this with interest. So he trusted Sasuke enough to think he wouldn't run away or decide something stupid. Unfortunately Naruto was right. Sasuke didn't want to run away right now, but he would keep this in mind when he did decide to run. The key turned in the lock and Naruto opened the door, continuing to walk without actually making Sasuke come along. The chain dropped of his shoulder onto the ground with a loud thud.

Sasuke stared at the chain, many thoughts running through his head. Did Naruto just set him free? Or did he really trust him enough to think Sasuke would just follow him in. Oh Sasuke was going to ask about this. He practically stormed after Naruto only to bump into him right in the hallway. So Naruto had been standing there waiting for him. The blue eyes were staring at him now, but actually focused on his chest. Sasuke stopped breathing the minute he touched Naruto, unsure of how to react now. He just stayed there dumbly staring down at Naruto. The blonde was the first to move, stepping away from Sasuke and starting down the hallway.

He couldn't take this anymore. Why wasn't Naruto saying anything? Being his dumb cheery self that always saw the good things in life? This was not the Naruto Sasuke new by heart. 'Look at me,' he heard himself whisper. He didn't think Naruto would've heard it, but the blonde actually turned towards him and those blue eyes snapped up to look at him. His breath caught in his throat again when he could see those blue orbs again, remembering them so well. But never did he see this in Naruto's blue eyes. Real understanding and something he wasn't quite familiar with. It pulled him towards Naruto and before he knew it, he was walking towards the blonde, closing the distance between them.

Now Sasuke stood right in front of Naruto, their eyes still linked to each other. A pale shaky hand went up and cupped Naruto's cheek, lifting the blonde's head up so Sasuke could look at him better. Those blue eyes were really something else, something extraordinary, something that Sasuke never could get enough of. He leaned down, getting even closer to Naruto and then he placed his lips on the blonde's, giving him the softest of kisses. This time it was a kiss meant to be given, not one of their weird accidents and it felt so much better than those accidents. Those soft plump lips moving against his, but why did they move? Did Naruto really want this? Sasuke wasn't even sure, but it felt so good.

Sasuke deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into the other's hot cavern, exploring it, tasting Naruto. Ramen, he tasted like ramen, how unexpected. He could feel a soft him vibrate through his body, the sound coming from Naruto. That soft sound was all Sasuke needed, his hand going for Naruto's chest and pushing him back against the wall. Naruto made a soft protesting noise, but didn't move to break the kiss, his tongue now actually playing with his. Sasuke couldn't imagine kissing being this great and couldn't stop a groan from falling of his lips.

Especially when a pair of hands descended down to his pants and Sasuke was expecting something entirely else until he heard the metal snap, the chain being removed from his waist. He broke the kiss then, glancing down at the falling chain and then back at Naruto, meeting two half lidded blue eyes. 'You shouldn't be chained. You shouldn't be taken care of. You shouldn't be held prisoner in a place you don't want to be,' Naruto said. Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes, knowing exactly what Naruto meant. They shouldn't have taken his power away, his strength, his passion, but he could live with that, as long as Naruto kept looking at him, convincing him it was alright.

Sasuke couldn't release the thoughts, still staring at Naruto, but not even realizing the blue eyes were already looking somewhere else. A pale hand was taken hold off and then Sasuke was led further into the apartment, going to the living-bedroom-kitchen. With a soft push, Sasuke fell down on the bed, Naruto crawling on top of him. The blonde took off his shirt, exposing tanned unmarred skin. Sasuke couldn't stop staring, his hands reaching up to touch the soft skin. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine as soon as the cold pale fingers touched him.

'I've been avoiding you ever since they brought you back to the village,' Naruto said, starting to talk again. 'Because when I realized you were back, I also realized something else. That I've been looking for you for myself. Wanting you to get back for me. Because I fell in love with you all those years ago,' the last sentence was barely a whisper, but Sasuke heard it loud and clear, the black eyes snapping up at Naruto's blue ones again.

Sasuke couldn't answer, didn't know how to. So to answer he wrapped his arms around Naruto and laid him down on the bed, getting on top of him himself. He leaned down to kiss Naruto again, but the blonde stopped him, the blue eyes giving him a knowing look. Sasuke's heart starting beating fast. Naruto wasn't really expecting an answer to his words right? Sasuke had never been good with words and seriously didn't know what to say to that then great. But then the tanned hands started tugging on his shirt, pulling it off as well. Sasuke sighed in relief, glad it wasn't what he thought it was.

Naruto then smiled his signature smile, pulling Sasuke in a kiss again. Sasuke remembered that smile, but somehow it got so much more beautiful over the time, really meaning the smile now. They kissed for a while again and Sasuke was pretty pleased with that, but apparently Naruto wasn't. The blonde always had been a lot bolder than he was, the tanned hands now tugging on his pants, pulling them down further with his feet. Sasuke couldn't deny that this turned him on. The thought of Naruto actually wanting him was just so… hot.

Now Sasuke couldn't really be the only one getting undressed now could he? Sasuke wanted Naruto as badly as the other wanted him. Soon their clothes fell to the floor and they were completely naked before each other. Nothing they hadn't seen before since they used to go to the hot spring together, but never were feelings like this involved. Lust, love, desperation for one another. Naruto's legs were wrapped around Sasuke's waist, pulling the raven closer to him, their erections rubbing against each other.

A tanned hand was pulled away from Sasuke's neck, reaching for the little dresser beside the bed. Sasuke broke yet another kiss and looked at what Naruto was doing. A little drawer opened and Naruto picked something out, holding it up in front of Sasuke with a wide grin. 'Show me your uncaged side, Sasuke,' Naruto said huskily, the grin not leaving his face. Sasuke must admit that he loved that Naruto's playful side was back, but that grin was just plain nasty.

With a growl Sasuke ripped the lube from Naruto's hand and squirted some of it on his fingers. He coated them nice and thick, wasting no time in getting in between Naruto's legs, wriggling the first finger in. Sasuke kept staring at Naruto's face, wanting to know exactly how uncaged he was being. The plump lips parted in a silent moan, the first finger slipping in fairly easy. Sasuke could still tell Naruto was tight, but this shouldn't be very uncomfortable.

Naruto leaned up to capture Sasuke's lips in a kiss, but couldn't hold the position, especially not when a second finger entered him. Naruto let himself fall back on the bed, his eyes closing while his lips parted again. Sasuke smirked, liking the reactions he was getting so far. Weird how silent Naruto still was while he was so loud normally. Always chatting and screaming and whatnot.

The third finger slipped in with the rest and Sasuke saw this didn't feel so nice. Naruto frowned and shifted a bit uncomfortable. Sasuke was determined to make it better, but had no idea how. He just kept stretching Naruto, knowing he was doing a good job at that at least. When the blue eyes opened a little again and the tanned body relaxed, Sasuke knew Naruto was ready. Carefully he pulled his fingers out, not wanting to startle Naruto. Again he squirted some lube on his fingers, spreading it on his erection now. Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes on his cock and how his hand moved up and down to spread the lube, also releasing some tension. And when the raven looked up at Naruto, the blonde was still staring, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's hips and pulling him closer and closer until the tip of Sasuke's cock was pressed against his ringed hole.

Sasuke leaned down, not letting his desperation to just push in show, capturing Naruto's lips in a rough kiss. Naruto let out a moan then, his legs starting to push him in. Sasuke's legs started shaking as soon as the tightness enveloped him, a groan leaving his lips as well. How wonderful Naruto felt and all Sasuke wanted to do was just push on forward and get him in completely, but Naruto was barely responding to his kiss, so Sasuke knew he had to wait, although it pained him deeply.

Soon he was completely in and was waiting again until Naruto was ready. When a soft nod was given, Sasuke groaned again, pulling his hips back and snapping them back in. Naruto was very still at first, small moans only coming from him. Sasuke really wanted to make this pleasurable for Naruto, but this just felt too damn good. His cock kept pushing into Naruto, trying to get as deep as possible. His teeth latched onto the soft tanned skin in Naruto's neck, nibbling a little too hard.

The only thing Sasuke eventually changed was his position, shifting a little to the side. When he pushed in then, Naruto's eyes snapped open and a real loud moan left the plump lips. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer to his body. 'Keep doing that. That felt amazing,' Naruto moaned, pushing his hips back on Sasuke.

Sasuke could barely contain himself, but then remembered that wasn't what he was supposed to do. With a smirk he picked up a fast pace, slamming into Naruto, showing off just how uncaged he was. He kept aiming for that spot, the moans now rippling of Naruto's lips. Apparently not so silent after all. With every thrust the walls tightened around his cock, sucking Sasuke in further. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from sucking hard on Naruto's neck, marking him, claiming him.

When Sasuke lifted himself up a little, staring at Naruto's face, those blue eyes were looking back at him again. His cheeks were a deep red and his plump lips were swollen even further do to all the kissing. But those dark lust filled blue eyes were the most gorgeous thing on Naruto. It made Sasuke slam is cock in harder, an extra loud moan coming out now. Sasuke felt he was close, but could also tell that Naruto was close by the way his walls kept closing in on him.

A pale hand reached between their bodies and Sasuke started thrusting his hand up and down Naruto's shaft, trying to keep the same pace as his own thrusts. The tanned arms around his neck pulled him even closer, barely giving Sasuke room to move, but Naruto just really wanted Sasuke to be close to him. Naruto's walls tightened again, squeezing around Sasuke's cock, forcing him to come as well. Naruto spilled his seed between their bodies, making them even slicker than they already were.

The tight walls got Sasuke groaning again, his last thrusts becoming very erratic. The last one got his lips parted and his black eyes snapped shut, seeing stars in front of his eyes. How wonderful this all had felt. He let his body fall down on Naruto, breathing heavily. He didn't care that he might be heavy, he just didn't want to move anymore. And fortunately Naruto let him stay there, uncaring about his heaviness.

At some point when they both had gotten their breathing back to normal, Naruto started giggling. Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, not liking how Naruto had broken their peaceful bubble, and lifted his chest off Naruto. He raised an eyebrow saying what? 'You are slipping out and it feels weird,' the blonde commented, a giggle erupting from his lips again.

And in the end all Sasuke could do was chuckle along and kiss Naruto again, happy he finally saw his familiar blonde again, remembering how he actually always had liked the dumb cheeriness and the broad smiles he shot everyone.


End file.
